


Late night talks.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short Story, harry cant sleep, harry is stressed, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis sneaks in, one direction - Freeform, this is very cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This idea is mine.}</p><p>{Prompt: It's midnight and Harry can't sleep so he calls Louis and he comes over. They talk and cuddle and do cute stuff until Harry finally falls asleep.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night talks.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

An hour has passed and Harry still couldn't sleep, he was tired yes, but he had so many things in his head and he was so stressed with finals and he was still waiting for a letter from the university he applied to and he couldn't sleep. He checks his phone once again and it shows that it's 12:00pm, midnight. He sighs, goes to his contacts and scrolls until he finds Louis, he knows he'll wake him up but he also knows Louis won't care.

"Harreh...?" Louis asks sleepily when he picks up.

"Sorry for waking you up Boo." Harry says playing with his bottom lip, he knows he won't care but he still gets nervous. 

"You know it's alright Haz." Harry can hear Louis' smile in his voice and it makes him smile too. "Can't sleep huh?"

"No..." He whines and Louis chuckles.

"Do you wanna talk or do you want me to come over?"

"Please come..." 

"I'll be there in a second babe." He blows Harry a kiss and hangs up.

Harry smiles as he puts his phone back on his bedside table and waits patiently for Louis to arrive, he lives in his street so it doesn't take long. He jumps excitedly out of bed when there's a tap on his window, whenever Louis comes over this late at night he climbs a tree that's next to Harry's window and sneaks in. Harry opens it and helps Louis climb in, the blue eyed boy closes it behind him and quickly wraps Harry in a tight, warm hug.

"Hello."  Harry mumbles against his chest, he's a bit crunched down so he can be smaller than Louis.

"Hi." He presses a kiss on top of his curly head and then, when they break their embrace, gets on his tip toes to kiss his lips. They smile in between it and Harry takes him by the waist and turns them around so he can guide him to the bed. 

Louis and Harry had been dating for a year now, their best friends know it and they suspect everyone at school already guessed it but their families don't, they believe they're just best friends. Their moms are really really close and they even know about their late night meet ups. The first time one of them sneaked out they got worried but now if Louis's or Harry's room was empty in the morning their mum's just chuckled because they knew their son was at the other's house.

When they fall into the bed Harry instantly cuddles to Louis' side and places his head on the older boy's chest.

"What's bothering you Haz?" Louis asks tracing patterns on Harry's back and then going up to caress his cheek and play with his hair.

"Im just a bit stressed that's all." He nuzzles his face on Louis' neck and sniffles, making Louis giggle. Harry smiles against his skin and presses a kiss there.

"Finals?"

"Yeah and my university application." He pouts and Louis kisses his jutted bottom lip.

"C'mon Harreh, you always excel in all of your exams and let's be honest, you're way better than me and I got accepted. What makes you believe you won't?"

Of course they were going to the same university, they wouldn't stand being apart from each other for so long and it was the dreamed college of both of them. They've wanted to study there since they were just best friends when they were younger.

"Agh, yeah whatever, I still get nervous. And you're great, don't belittle yourself. I may get better grades but that doesn't make me better than you." He straddles Louis waist. "You are the best. I kinda admire you, and I love you."

"But better grades make you enter colleges easier Harold." He smiles. "And thank you. I admire and love you a bunch too." He pulls Harry down and kisses him deeply, his tongue massaging Harry's and his hands playing with his hair again.

After a very long make out session they lay lazily face to face, their limbs intertwined, as they talk quietly about anything that comes to their minds. Louis smiles wide, crinkles by his eyes showing, when Harry mumbles that he's sleepy.

The smaller boy cradles him closer to his chest and peppers kisses all over his face.

"Good night Harreh." Louis whispers above his lips before pecking them.

"Thank you for coming Lou. Good night." He tries to peck Louis back but ends up kissing his chin, they both chuckle and Harry falls asleep soon after. Louis watches him for some minutes and quickly falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3790833


End file.
